Zan Partizanne
Zan Partizanne is the secondary antagonist in Kirby: Star Allies. She is the leader and the oldest of The Three Mage-Sisters of the Jambastion Cult. She is voiced by Ryoka Yuzuki. Biography Prior to the events of Star Allies, Zan Partizanne was a normal girl who lost everything and climbed a high tower during a storm in desperation to have lightning strike and kill her. Lightning eventually struck her and left her fatally paralyzed. But right before she perished, Zan was found by Hyness, who revived her by granting her the power of electricity. Out of gratitude, Zan became an assistant to Hyness and was later joined by Francisca and Flamberge. Zan Partizanne makes her first appearance in the game as the final fight in the Jambastion. She is the final mage Kirby faces, being angry at his defeat of her sisters. She takes him and the Star Allies on herself, but she loses and destroys the Jambastion as she escapes. Her next appearance is at the end of the game. She is battled before Hyness, blocking Kirby and co. from confronting him. She fails again, and when she asks Hyness for help, he backhands her out of the way and goes to fight Kirby himself, leaving her unconscious in the background for the first half of the fight. She and the other sisters are later drained of energy and used by Hyness in his battle as meat shields and weapons. During the battle, Zan and the others can be heard crying out in pain when striking the ground or becoming part of a Friend Circle. Hyness eventually sacrifices them, as well as himself, to Void Termina, becoming trapped inside its core until Kirby defeats the core and frees them. Zan and the others lie on the ground and drop health pickups, until Kirby and his allies grab the core and eject themselves out. After a few seconds, Zan and the others come flying out as well, flailing in terror, and disappear offscreen. Her final appearance is in the mode Heroes From Another Dimension, where she and the other Mages appear at the end of the mode. After Kirby defeats Parallel Hyness, she blames Kirby for causing Hyness' corruption and summons Francisca and Flamberge to help her fight him. They are defeated, though, and if the player has collected 100 friend hearts, Kirby brings a giant friend heart and throws it at the defeated mages, causing them to be uncorrupted and join Kirby as Dream Friends. As Kirby and friends leave with the Warp Star, a heart flies from it, landing on Hyness and uncorrupting him, much to the mages' delight. Appearance Zan Partizanne's hands are disembodied like the other two generals, but her main defining feature is her long yellow hair. The symbol on her hat is one that can be seen throughout the game as it is a logo of the Jambastion Cult. In addition, her hat comes with yellow markings, possibly to symbolize her leadership of the other two mages. Personality Zan is extremely loyal to Hyness, even though he is said to abuse her and her sisters. Despite this, she pledges her loyalty to him, due to his "intoxicating charisma". She is also extremely protective of her younger sisters and does not want to let them come to any harm. It is presumed that along with Hyness, she and her relatives were also banished to the edge of the galaxy aeons ago. Trivia *A "partisan" is a type of throwing spear that is used in England by the Royal Guards. This is also the weapon that she battles Kirby and co. with. *It's implied that Zan, along with her sisters, suffer from Stockholm Syndrome, due to the fact that they dedicate themselves and are protective of Hyness, despite his harsh treatment to them. *She is the only Jambastion Mage whose name does not begin with the letter F. *Prior to the Wave 3 release for Star Allies, a datamine revealed that Zan and the other sisters will become playable, which they are after the 100% completion of "Heroes in Another Dimension". This implies that she, Francisca, and Flamberge have had a change of heart after Hyness' abuse towards them and being drained of energy to support Void Termina. *In the Japanese version, the pause description during her fight in Soul Melter EX explains that Zan climbed the tower with intentions to end her life. Navigation Category:Kirby Villains Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Protective Category:Right-Hand Category:Fanatics Category:Pawns Category:Magic Category:Guardians Category:Leader Category:Game Bosses Category:Siblings Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed Category:Suicidal Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed